$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {3} & {0} \\ {4} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3}\times{2} & {-3}\times{3} & {-3}\times{0} \\ {-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {-9} & {0} \\ {-12} & {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$